


Getting caught is half the fun

by ashcat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn’t know that Stiles’ wild side went far enough that he actually wanted Isaac to catch them having sex in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting caught is half the fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to signalfire for the encouragement!

Derek had been surprised by Stiles’ wild streak in bed. He had thought Stiles would be a blushing virgin, but after the first few times they’d had sex Stiles’ had dropped all of that pretext. After he’d done that, it was Stiles pushing Derek down to the bed, the floor, the table, Stiles tearing at the button on Derek’s jeans to get them off faster. It was frankly overwhelming, and fucking hot.

Now, Stiles had upped the ante to wanting to have sex when the pack was around or could walk in any moment. Derek was living in a rental house. He’d had to move after they’d lost all ability to have sanitation in the train depot. Lydia’s dad of all people had been the one to rent it to Derek without much paperwork. Isaac lived there full time, and was around a fair amount even if he had his own boyfriend. Danny couldn’t have Isaac staying over all the time.

That’s how Derek ended up splayed bare assed on the kitchen table with Isaac walking in the door. Isaac’s arrival had at least put a stop to Stiles’ wild gyrations and the tables shaking like it was coming apart. Derek wasn’t necessarily bothered by nudity, he’d grown up a full wolf and he was used to seeing people naked as they changed forms. It felt more freeing to run through the forest naked honestly, even if his current pack was too young and modest for that.

However, having your beta walk in to see Stiles riding him like a stallion wasn’t exactly something he’d wanted to happen either. He looked up at Stiles and scowled. “Told you he was coming home any minute.”

Stiles laughed, cheeks already flushed from his exertions as he ground his hips against Derek’s, driving that bit more of Derek’s cock _deep_ into Stiles. They both groaned at the feeling of it before Stiles spoke.

“I wanted him to see.” He looked over his shoulder at Isaac, who was still standing in the doorway, eyes wide. “You have to hear us all the time, thought you should get the full show.”

Derek grunted but didn’t end things. He could have shoved Stiles off of him, but it wasn’t worth it. He could smell the arousal and smug satisfaction rolling off of Stiles, Isaac probably could as well, obviously his lover had wanted this. Derek gave Isaac a helpless look, his eyebrows trying to communicate ‘sorry, roll with it’... at least that’s what Derek hoped they said.

Isaac seemed to be rooted to the spot. Stiles started bouncing on Derek’s cock again, making the whole table rock precariously. Derek watched Isaac’s mouth slowly close, it was like an old jerky film with the way the table was shuddering under him. He wondered what Isaac was thinking about this, hopefully it wouldn’t upset him. Isaac’s reactions could be had to predict.

There wasn’t any scent of distress coming from Isaac though and more promisingly, there was a hint of arousal coming off of him now.

Stiles couldn’t smell Isaac’s arousal, but he was looking over his shoulder. Derek thought he was watching the bulge forming in the front of Isaac’s pants. Isaac obviously wasn’t too bothered by walking in on his alpha and pack mate fucking raw on the kitchen table. Stiles looked back to Derek and licked his lips, tilting his head towards Isaac then doing something strange with his face.

Derek frowned in response not sure what Stiles was getting at.

“You care if he joins in?” Stiles asked, his hips doing a dirty grind.

It took a few minutes for Derek to recover himself, having nearly came from that move. “Mmm, you’re mine. I don’t really like to share.”

“What if he kisses you?” Stiles’ eyes were alight with mischief and Derek knew that signaled trouble.

A kiss though, that could be okay. Derek looked over at Isaac, trying to judge his thoughts on this. “You don’t have to do anything,” grunt, “you don’t want to.” Stiles was playing dirty and trying to interrupt Derek’s discussion by tweaking his nipples.

“I want to,” Isaac’s voice had a hushed, breathy quality to it. He palmed his cock openly, it was bigger than Derek would have thought. Danny was a lucky boy.

“Then come over here,” Stiles said, looking over his shoulder again before leaning back, hands on Derek’s thighs for support. 

It changed the angle entirely and Derek knew Stiles was aiming for his own prostate. Derek was distracted from Isaac’s approach by watching the lovely red flush spread down Stiles’ chest, the sheen of sweat over it, how stiff nipples were. Fuck, Stiles was gorgeous and Derek in that moment felt more than proud that Stiles was _his_.

This was his boy to fuck and suck and do with what he pleased. If Stiles wanted to parade that, show it off to Isaac, then that was fucking fine. In fact, it was glorious. Derek gave a possessive growl and fisted Stiles cock, stroking it to get the drops of precome beading on his little slit. The scent of them made Derek begin to thrust up into Stiles’ tight hole harder, the filthy sounds of their bodies meeting loud in the room.

Stiles must be close. Derek was glad, he was about to come himself. He hadn’t previously thought of himself as an exhibitionist but his cock seemed to disagree. He was broken out of his Stiles watching trance by the feeling Isaac’s lips on his own. They were warm and a little swollen. Derek let him lead the kiss, not wanting to push Isaac. He needn't worried, Isaac deepened the kiss into something dirty and raw right away. Derek swore he could catch the salty aftertaste of come lurking in Isaac’s mouth. 

It made the whole thing seem dirtier, more wrong as if that were possible. Derek reached for Isaac and cupped his cheek, leaving only one hand for Stiles to grind his cock against, Derek’s loose fist probably didn’t provide much stimulation but Derek was fine with that.

The room fell into a din of sex sounds. There was the sound of lube squelching as Stiles fucked himself faster on Derek’s cock, the heavy breathing and moans coming from the three of them, the gasps for air Isaac and Derek both took every time they were forced to stop kissing and take a breath. The jingle of Isaac’s zipper in time with the motion of his hand shoved into his pants jerking off.

Tension strung itself out between the three of them until it couldn’t hold anymore. Stiles came first, because he was the sluttiest of the three of them, Derek thought. He wailed, always so loud when he was coming, another thing Derek loved about him, his come shooting onto Derek’s abs, the spunk landing hot and wet there to mingle with Derek’s sweat. Isaac groaned, Derek presumed he got a bit of spunk on his side too, Stiles was a hell of a shoot with his dick.

Derek was next, Stiles’ deliciously clutching body dragging his orgasm from him. He growled and moved his hands from Isaac’s cheek to clutch at Stiles’ hips and hold him still so Derek could grind up into him, get as much of his cock inside as possible.

It seemed to last forever, Derek’s body trembling as it released deep inside his lover. Isaac’s hoarse moan followed, and Derek felt more come hit him, a nipple and pec taking a shot of hot jizz. He finally stopped coming and collapsed back on the table. He wondered if the groan he heard from the table was real or imagined. Either way, he was frankly astonished it was still standing at all between the three of them.

He panted, eyes heavy lidded and body sated. He couldn’t help chuckling softly when he saw that Isaac and Stiles both had the same dopey post-orgasm haze look in their eyes, their mouths parted as they breathed heavily. They were adorable and he wanted to kiss the both of them and take Stiles to his bed and fuck him again as soon as he could get hard.

Mmm. Those were dangerous thoughts. He sobered a bit, hoping that Isaac wasn’t going to get in trouble with Danny over this. That fear was put to rest quickly however.

“Danny owes me fifty bucks.” Isaac beamed and giggled, reaching for his phone after wiping come off his hands onto his pants. “I told him Stiles was an exhibitionist freak and it was only a matter of time till I was invited in.”

“Hey! I resent that remark.” After a few beats Stiles laughed. The truth of Isaac’s statement was evident.

“Why do I feel setup here?” Derek asked the room at large.

Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek sweet and deep, drawing it out until Derek growled softly, getting turned on again. God bless werewolf stamina.

“Because your boyfriend is very clever in getting what he wants, and your pack is full of perpetually horny teenagers.”

Derek groaned. “I thought that ended when you all turned eighteen last year?”

Isaac laughed. “Obviously not. Do you think next time Danny could watch too?”

Stiles all but purred as Derek thumped his head against the table. When had he gotten himself involved in an X-rated teenage soap opera?

“Up up. I’m tired of laying in a pool of spunk.” Derek helped Stiles off of him, and down from the table before sitting up. He looked at Stiles, come running down the back of a thigh, and sighed. Yeah, having that cute ass and the fabulous brain and loving heart was worth it.

Even if his pack was going to think Derek was even more disturbed than ever before when word of their latest sexcapades got out.


End file.
